Samuel's Démon The Full Story
by Mirraii
Summary: Samuel , possédé par le diable, tua Antoine, puis grâces aux conseils de Mamie Sommet , s'acheta de la coke et des putes, il apporte alors l'apocalypse et richard s...


**Salut ! Voici un One shot complètement débile que nous avont décidé d'écrire avec mon cher ami Corentin ! [ NashBowGaming]**

**Le scénario n'a rien de logique alors ne cherchez pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Nous avons les mêmes déficiences mentales donc nous nous comprenons.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tout commença un jour où la noirceur du monde était a son apogée...

Alors que dans les tréfonds des enfers, le diable hurlait, un homme anodin partit acheter des pancakes...

Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise verte kaki et d'un jean bleu foncé, Ses cheveux désordonnés ainsi que ses cernes nous laissait facilement deviner son mode de vie.

Il quitta son domicile en oubliant d'éteindre son ventilateur -car il faisait une chaleur de plomb en plein moi de novembre- et s'avança dans la rue les rayons écœurants du soleil lui brûlant presque les yeux ayant perdu l'habitude de rejoindre le monde extérieur , mais bon , cette fois il devait faire une exception pour se nourrir.

Tandis que dans un monde de feu et de souffrances, un démon venait de se faire détruire et bannir des enfers car les terribles meurtres commis durant son existence méritait d'être châtiés d'une autre façon.

Cet homme , connu sous le nom d'Antoine Daniel entra dans la boulangerie tout en baillant , ce qui fit grimacer une des clientes d'un certain âge , assise , simulant la lecture d'un magazine.

La vielle femme le suivit du regard alors que Antoine, lui n'était même pas encore au courant de sa présence, Il balada ses yeux sur la vitrine de la boulangerie et aperçu ce qu'il était venu chercher, il se précipita d'en acheter.

Il pointa du doigt les gâteau et s'adressa à la boulangère

- 15 pancake 'svouplait...

Celle ci s'exécuta et emballa la nourriture encore chaude dans un sachet.

- 26€ monsieur.

- Quoi? Presque deux euros le pancakes? Dit il en sortant un flingue

Elle lui tendis le sachet d'un air appeuré

-Et...et puis vous savez quoi... J'vous les offres! Cadeau de la maison!

- tout ceci fait totalement sens

- Quoi?

- ffeur

- hein ?

- Deux !

- Comment?

- Dant cousteau

~TURN DOWN FOR WHAT~

La boulangère lui plaqua le paquet de pancake contre le torse et resta complètement perplexe

Antoine, fièr de son exploit, retourna chez lui de la démarche la moins gangster au monde Sous le regard étonné de la vendeuse et celui amusé de la vielle femme...

Arrivé devant chez lui , il remarqua la porte d'entrée ouverte et s'interpella

/ J'aurais oublié de la fermer? /

Il accéda à son logis et fut complètement mort de l'intérieur en voyant son appartement saccagé.

Alors qu'il re visitait sa maison , il tomba nez à nez avec son ventilateur, posé proprement au beau milieu du couloir, l'objet fonctionnait toujours, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas branché, ce qui intrigua Antoine mais après, Samuel était particulier, il ne s'inquiétait donc seulement de sa maison mise à sac.

Quand il le dépassa , il entendit une voix grisaillée derrière lui

"... *paroles indescriptibles*.."

Il se retourna et regarda le ventilateur qui devint entouré d'un halo violet.

-Samuel...C'est toi ?

- Non... Je suis l'âme de l'écureuil du néant profond !

-Samuel mais tu parles ?!

-Je ne suis pas SAMUEL !

-Mais... C'EST CARRÉMENT TROP COOL!

- ... OUAIS CARRÉMENT !

L'homme s'agenouilla devant son ventilateur et dit en ricannant

-J'ai un ventilateur qui parle...

Au cour des 20 épisodes suivants, Samuel devint un des personnages favoris de l'émission "What The Cut?!" Que tenait notre cher ami Antoine Daniel.

Mais une nuit, alors que richard parlait dans son sommeil et que Antoine montait son épisode 36, Samuel assassinat le présentateur à plusieurs centaines de coup de couteau,

-Fin du game.

Contemplant son meurtre, il s'envola à l'aide de ses pales en direction d'une grotte. Grotte où résidait une vielle femme , celle ci portait une clope à ses lèvres et était l'œuvre des plus grands viols et assassinats du monde , son nom?

"Mamie Sommet" Cette femme était l'incarnation de la terreur, on raconte qu'elle s'était échappée D'Alcatraz avec une brosse à dents et une clé de 12.

À la vue de Samuel , la vielle femme fronça un sourcil , ne pensant voir quelqu'un arriver ici.

- Alors , qu'est-ce qui t'amène? t'as de sacrés câbles pour venir après ce que tu ma fait Samuel!

- Salut la vielle, j'ai besoin d'aide.. Lançât il. Classe secret défense. Et me casse pas la prise, j'ai juste besoin de conseil sur les armes.

La femme le fixa et lui tendit un fusil à pompe flambant neuf

-T'aurais pas des grenades aussi?

-Va te faire foutre.

Samuel reparti alors, fusil à pompe entre les fils, à Paris, afin de braquer la banque de France.

Sur les lieux , Le ventilateur n'attendit pas une seconde et tua toutes les personnes qu'il trouva sur son chemin , aussi bien les passants que les employés de la banque, L'alarme sonna alors et, sortant de sous les bureaux, des policiers interpellèrent Samuel et lui dirent de poser son arme. Ce a quoi le ventilateur rétorqua :

"MA RALLONGE DANS TON CUL"

C'est alors que Mamie sommet défonça l'entrée à l'aide d'un Tank et dit à Samuel :

- Tu pensais que je m'était évadée d'Alcatraz pour faire quoi? Regarder question pour un Champion et faire du Tricot?

L'intéressé ricanna et , le fric entre les pales, monta dans le tank de la vielle femme

- Je t'ai sauvé la mise petit ! Maintenant remboursement ! Rétorquât elle

- Très bien. Dépose moi a l'aéroport, je prend le prochain vol pour Bangkok. Tu aura un tiers du fric ! Ah , et il me faut aussi des faux papiers.

Mamie Sommet acquiesça et à l'aide de son tank , les conduisit à l'aéroport

-Pour les faux papiers cherche dans la boîte à gants

... - Samuel Terminator? Tu avais prévu le coup!

Sans donner aucune explications la vielle femme reprit.

- tiens , met ces lunettes de soleil , personne ne se doutera que tu es un ventilateur !

Une fois à destination , le jeune ventilateur se conduisit vers l'entré n°2 où il montra ses faux papiers afin d'acheter ses billets.

L'hôtesse de l'air fronça les sourcil à la vu de cet individus mais ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Il pris alors l'avion qui avait tout de même 45 min de retard, et lorsqu'il fut à bord, entra dans la cabine principale toujours en possession de son fusil a pompe.

Évitant les portes à détection de métal, Samuel attendit environ une heure et demi afin de décimer chaque être vivant présent dans l'avion... Ne sachant pas le piloter, il vola un parachute et sauta en plein vol.

Il atterrit sur le toit du Kremlin à Moscou. L'aéroport étant fermé à cause d'une centrale nucléaire mal entretenu qui avait explosé, Samuel dût se rendre a l'aéroport valide le plus proche et où il y avait des vols pour Bangkok.

Il pris le taxi jusqu'à tcheblienski ou il trouva une ligne direct vers sa destination. Il prit donc celle ci en évitant soigneusement de tuer le personnel de l'avion

Une fois sur les lieux , les hommes politiques pris en otages, il alla imposer son pouvoir au palais, ramener toutes les putes et interceptant ainsi que touts les cartels de drogue de Thaïlande pour se les approprier

Une fois trônant au beau milieu de son palais, entouré de prostitués à perte de vue, il se dit que c'était sa récompense pour avoir subit tant d'épreuves... Il se mît donc à l'aise dans un pouf, et consomma de la cocaïne

À ce moment même, le toit explosa et une armure rouge et dorée descendit des cieux

- QUI EST TU? Hurla Le ventilateur

Le masque de l'armure se détacha et une tête de peluche familière aux yeux de Samuel se révéla...

- Désole vieux, mais Antoine était un dieux, et en s'en prenant a lui, tu t'en prend a moi, fils de...

~SUPER RICHARD, SUPER RICHARD

IL A UNE BITE TROP GIGANTESQUE

IL A BAISÉ TA GRAND MÈRE

ET IL A MÊME BAISON TON PÈ...~

- Allo?! lança richard à son iPhone 6 tout récemment acheté

- Salut c'est Tony ! Bon tu me rend bientôt l'armure hein?

- Bah oui évidemment

- Allez bonne chance vieux frère

- Ça va chier des marmottes !

Il raccrocha, et releva les yeux vers Samuel

- Enfin bon, je suis venu pour venger Antoine et récupérer les putes ! tu t'en tira pas connard !

Samuel le fixa pendant quelques secondes

- J'attend.

Richard regarda la pièce et dit

- Dégagez les filles. Ça va chier.

Il sortit une télécommande et appuya sur l'unique bouton de cette dernière, faisant exploser la moitié ouest du palais

-On va te défoncer!

- Qui ça "on" rétorqua Samuel

- Bah... "On"quoi...

Des dizaines d'armures défoncèrent le toit et toutes braquèrent leurs rayon laser sur Samuel qui explosa

...

-Monsieur...? Monsieur?

-Oui...?

-26 euros s'il vous plait.

-Dites moi... Vous utilisez bien de la farine pour vos viennoiseries ?


End file.
